Craving
by BiggieOnTheCampus
Summary: Marth has a craving, and Link wants to satisfy it. Wonder what's going to happen :) Yaoi, Rated MA, reader discretion is advised. My first fanfiction, please review!


Now Marth wasn't one to be known to get horny, nor even be stimulated by men. After all, he had a wife: Lyn. But that was the side that most people knew. In honesty, she never got his motor running. The night they got married and the traditional marriage sex flung on full swing, Marth found that his new life partner couldn't get him aroused at all. He had even popped a few pills beforehand, and even then it wasn't that fun. It was just hot and sweaty and messy. Sex with a woman wasn't as invigorating as a thought as sex with a man. He could imagine their hot members smacking together... The giant cock in his ass... The moaning and the screaming of pure bliss that would wash over him.

Just the thought was driving him mad.

However, it had been years since he had some form of sexual contact. _Years._ The fact that he was surrounded by such attractive people wasn't helping either. Marth had heard rumors that the other men were just as horny and gay as he was, but for the past couple of years nothing indicated that it was true. He would secretly watch them work out, their hot glistening bodies covered in sweat. Sometimes when they helped Marth with basic stretches, they would touch half-naked bodies together. The bare bronze skins smacking against each other was so arousing that Marth came in his pants once. As embarrassing as it was, the Hero King knew what he wanted every time he ran back to change his short.

He wanted dick and he wanted it now.

So in a desperate effort to get some action, Marth devised a plan. Link was by far one of the most attractive and flamboyant men in the manor. The way he screamed every time he used his Hero Spin was so ecstatic and natural that Marth knew that if he fucked anyone, he needed to fuck the Hero of Time. The way he spoke and moved was so feminine and mystic that Marth could just imagine Link's hot cheeks rubbing against his own thick member. And his ears!

Both men knew how to handle swords, so on Monday Marth asked his fellow warrior to come to his private office that Friday to discuss some tactics. When Link said yes, Marth swore his heart skipped a beat or two. Even though their meeting was a whole week away, Marth could barely keep himself from masterbating. Just imagining the Hyrulian's mouth over his penis was almost orgasmic enough, but Marth knew he needed to save himself for that special day.

As he waited for Link to arrive, Marth looked at the time nervously. 1:05. Their meeting was arranged for 1:00, so the fact he was late was making the Hero King a little nervous. Perhaps Link forgot? Each minute that passed felt like an hour, so much that Marth was growing impatient and horny at the same time. When the clock struck 1:30, Marth knew he couldn't take it anymore. Under his desk, he whipped out his dick and started whacking away.

"Hey, sorry that I was late," said Link as he entered the doorway. "Little Mac had me cornered by the—" When Link turned around to see his acquaintance masterbating, Marth swore his heart froze. Link raised an eyebrow in pure shock. "Are you—?"

"No!" Marth shouted, his voice cracking. He immediately blushed, his hands shaking as he tried to put his erection back into his pants.

"Marth..." Link locked the door behind him and leaned over the desk until his face was practically in front of Marth. The swordsman could feel the hot breath emanating from his mouth, making Marth shudder. "You know, there's better ways to do that."

"I... Umm..." Marth was speechless, his hands trembling. His right hand, sticky from precum, was as hot as his crotch. As if it was a lollipop, Link picked up the King's arm and drew the moist digits towards his mouth. Marth could help but moan as Link began sucking the cum off of his fingers. The way his tongue sensually moved around each finger as if it was a dick was almost unbearable. He could feel his erection return, still sticking out of his pants. His crotch was even hotter than he imagined.

When he was finished, Link leaned over into the King's ears and breathed, "That. Was. So. Fucking. _Delicious_." Marth shivered, his whole body now erect and ready for whatever Link had prepared for him.

The Hyrulian walked over to the other side of the desk, his hips moving from side to side like a bell. Marth couldn't tell if Link was intentionally making it sway so hard, but if the Hero King wasn't at maximum hardness before he was now. Getting on his knees, Link grabbed Marth's boner and stuck it in his mouth.

And how good it felt! Lyn had tried to give Marth a blowjob before, but her mouth was nothing compared to Link's. So soft and gentle, but with enough roughness to keep his boner up. The way he sucked the exposed erection was unbelievable. He could feel Link's head move back and forth, his saliva covering his new play toy as if it was candy. And the moaning! Link's voice was so feminine and lustful that it was as if he was hungry— no, _starving_ — for this kind of loving all of his life. Marth leaned his head back and gave out his own moan, echoing through the room like a microphone.

Marth could tell that Link was aroused by it. The Hero of Time now added his tongue into the mix, moving the King's cock around in a clockwise motion. Every once in a while, Link would even lick his balls with the gentle touch of a saint. Marth bit his lip, purposely letting out each groan with additional force. That only made Link hornier as the Hyrulian moved faster and faster down the Hero King's dick. Soon the moans weren't intentional, but pure ecstatic screams that even made Link howl in pleasure.

 _Up down, up down_... Marth could feel himself getting close. He slapped the desk as hard as he could, making his hand as red as his face. Link looked up, a glint of pleasure in his eyes as he started pulling Marth's cock even deeper into his throat. Finally, Marth couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Link's head and started shoving the Hyrulian's face into his crotch.

"More!" Marth cried out, a jolt of lewd desperation. It was so innocent yet horny that Link couldn't help but smile as he happily obliged, giving his lover everything he could muster.

"Link I'm—" Marth screamed in joy as he came into his mouth. He could feel his hot seed fill up his lover's mouth, cumming as quickly as Link could swallow. But somehow through his desperate persistence, Link continued to suck off Marth. The fact that Link was using his cum as a lubricant to blow him even faster made him so horny that Marth could feel himself cum again.

"Link... Yes... _YES_!" He screamed, cumming again. This time Link let go of his member, opening his mouth and allowing Marth's cum to sprinkle all over his face and tunic as if it was a shower. When Marth finally stopped his orgasm, he was panting, sweat rolling down his face and body. Link licked up the cum on his face and came up towards Marth.

"I've always wanted to do this to you." Link whispered in his ear while stroking Marth's member. "Suck you off like the dirty bitch I know you are. And it's like my dreams are coming true." With that, he embraced Marth in a wet kiss.

Marth knew now that none of them were playing. Link sat down on Marth's lap, getting on top of his lover as if to dominate him. The Hero King could feel Link's erection, which was bare. As they continued to exchange kisses, Marth realized that Link was completely commando underneath his green tunic. _Had he been walking around like that all day?_

 _You dirty dirty whore..._ Marth thought, _Going all in._ Link had shoved his tongue down Marth's throat, and Marth returned in kind. The King could taste his salty semen in his partner's mouth, making him even hornier. As quickly as he could, Marth grabbed Link's boner and started jerking it as hard and as fast as he could. Link gasped in joy, breaking their kiss.

"Have me!" Marth begged. All of his built up emotion and desperation finally exploded out of him, as if he was verbally cumming. "Fuck me like the dirty bitch I am! I need you Link now! Fuck me in the ass like I deserve it!"

Link stopped, a smile spreading across his face. "You don't have to yell." Link whispered in his ear, almost inaudible because Marth was shaking so badly. "But I do like it when you beg."

With a thud, Link flipped over his lover and off Marth's pants— literally. Marth could feel his bare ass in the cold A/C, making him clench. Link pulled up his tunic and whipped out his erection, rubbing it a few times at the scene in front of him. Marth gasped at its size; it was at least nine inches long, maybe ten! It was just as thick and long as Marth had imagined it, making his whole body continue to shiver in erotic happiness.

"Be gentle..." Marth told him. "It's my first—"

It was as if Link simply didn't care. Without hesitation, the swordsman shove his raw sword straight into Marth's tight clenched asshole. Marth screamed in pain. This wasn't at all how he imagined his first time! Even though he had lubricant in his drawer, it seemed like Link didn't even care. Pure natural instinct had seemed to take over his new lover. Biting his lower lip, the Hero King braced himself for Link's relentless penetration.

When nothing came, Marth struggled to turn around to look at his dominate partner. "Link?" He whimpered, staring confused at the warrior.

"Beg." Link commanded him. It was clear that he wanted to begin, but somehow his self-control kept a hold of him, as if he knew the wait was worth the reward. "Beg for me to go raw deep in your ass."

It didn't take much for Marth to scream "Take me Link! Fuck me! Fuck me right here right now!"

Link smiled. "That's how I like my bitches." He said, a bit of femininity in his words. Marth screamed again as Link pushed his penis as far as he could into his ass.

Oh how it stung! Marth wasn't ready for his first time to be so rough. But with each pump, he could feel himself getting hornier and hornier, and soon pain was replaced by pure joy. Link had clearly done this before. Every time his bare skin slapped into Marth's ass, the Hero King let out a groan. This was exactly how he imagined it!

"Fuck me... Yeah..." Marth let out cries of joy, a tear falling from his eye. "I need your thick cock deeper. Deeper!"

Link seemed to be pleased by his begging, because the warrior happily obliged. This time, he shoved it so far up his ass Marth groaned. Link kept shoving it right in that spot! The Hero of Time kept smacking his skin hard right up against Marth's bare cheeks, so each pump was like a smack on the ass.

Marth felt his boner returning. In a desperate attempt to add even more pleasure in the mix, the Hero King started masterbating along with each pump, knowing full well that his cock was still covered in his own semen. Just to try it, he started fondling his balls with his other hand as well, allowing each thrust that Link gave to slide him anywhere on the desk that he pleased.

Link's long dick kept rubbing against the tight walls of his colon. The way it made him feel was something Marth couldn't even begin to explain. Oh, and how happy he was to feel Link's warm precum settle in his stomach, a precursor of what was to come.

Link leaned against Marth's back. "You like that, don't you you dirty whore." Link whispered in his ear, sending another shiver down his spine. Marth could feel his cum on Link's face getting tangled in his hair and all over his back. "I bet you just want me to end it all and cum right inside of you, my sperm spreading around your tight ass and entering your stomach. You'd like that, wouldn't you bitch?"

Link roughly grabbed his partner by the hair, pulling against his blue locks. Marth was a little taken aback by his roughness at first, but since he had gotten this far it was a little too late to back off now. "Yes!" Marth pleaded once again. "Please fuck me! Climax in me! Give me everything I deserve!"

At this point, Link had lost all control. His pumps became fluent and successional, so fast and furious that his huge balls began smacking against Marth's. The Hero King cried out in pleasure once again as Link's huge cock kept pumping and filling his ass with dick and precum. Soon they became in perfect sync: Marth's own masterbating pumps combine with Link's thrusts. The Hero of Time was panting like a dog, trying his hardest not to cum but overwhelmed by the flood of emotion washing over his body.

"Marth!" Link moaned.

"Link!" Marth screamed.

"HYAHHHHHH!" Link let out his legendary cry, his semen filling up Marth as fast as a flood. Marth screamed out in pleasure as he followed suit, his own cum spreading across his desk and shirt. The Hero King felt the warm cum start filling his ass, oddly making him full and satisfied. But the amazing thing was that Link kept cumming! It became so much so that Marth couldn't take it anymore, forcibly pushing Link back into his office chair and turning around, allowing the exposed cock to shower semen all over his flushed face and sweaty clothing. Oh, and how good Link tasted!

Finally, when Link stopped his sperm assault, both were left gasping for air. "I've never..." Link breathed, leaning back in the chair. "I haven't..."

Marth could feel his mouth becoming dry. Remembering his fridge, he walked over calmly and pulled out two water bottles, tossing one to his partner. "You're so good!" Marth said, gulping down the water as if he hasn't drank in a hundred years. "Both taste wise and sex wise!"

Link gave him a wink. "It helps when you get around the manor." He told him. Looking around the room at the semen covered mess, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine!" Marth laughed, still panting. "Trust me, I didn't expect it to get so intimate. Anyways..." He walked over to Link and crawled up in his lap. Slowly and erotically, he began dancing around, well aware that the warrior's semen was still leaking out of his ass. "I don't have a spare change of pants in here... And I don't have anything on my schedule for the rest of the day..."

Link looked up at the clock, feeling his boner returning. "Two thirty, eh?" He moaned. Winking at Marth, he said. "I can hold my things off."

With a seductive bite at Marth's ear, he added, "Well, I can't hold one thing off."


End file.
